Let's Try This Again
by Iluvmileyandnick
Summary: The love was fading away, they both gave up in each other, the fights were getting worst, she was tired, he was hopeless. But what will happen when they try it again "I will love you better now..." he said. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Try this Again**

**(Prologue)**

Miley and Nick had been married for 3 years now...

Nick was 23 years old and Miley 22 when they got married, even though they got married at a young age there was nothing that could break their love for each other, for Nick, Miley was his pressure baby girl, his princess his everything, he would do anything and everything for her in just a second.

But after a year of marriage Miley started noticing some things on Nick that she never really notice before they got married… he would always put his job first, in his list of priorities, his job was the first one, then Miley, then his family.

Then also appeared another problem in their relationship, Miley wanted kids, and Nick didn't. That literally broke Miley, in her life she always had dreamed in two things, getting married to her prince charming and having kids, she didn't understand why he didn't want kids, he was really good with them in fact he always talked about how much he loved kids, but still that didn't change his mind on having his own kids, every time that Miley would try to talk about the fact of having kids, he would just ignore her, walk away from her or start a stupid fight that in the end it was slowly destroying their marriage.

Miley decided that if Nick didn't wanted to have kids, she will agree on that, she clearly loved her husband to death and she didn't wanted to lose him for that; maybe, she thought, he wasn't ready for kids and maybe in the future they will have some.

But then after two years Miley had finally gave up on their marriage, she had filed for divorce, she was tired of waiting for Nick every night until he came back from work that sometimes it could be at 3:00 in the morning or sometimes he would sleep on the office what made her think that he was cheating on her, and she was also tired of every single fight they had, since the communication between them began to fail when their fights started to grow even more.

Nick didn't understand why Miley wanted divorce, yes they had fights, yes he came late from work, he was the boss so he had a lot of work to do, but thanks to that they had a beautiful house and Miley had beautiful clothes and shoes, and he actually though that she was happy.

He tried his best to make her happy; he did every single thing that his father told him would make him a good husband; work hard and spoiled your wife.

So for him if divorce was the only thing that she wanted and was gonna make her happy, he was willing to give it to her. So he agreed on it...

They still lived together since Miley didn't had a place where to go, why Miley and not Nick. Because Miley knew how much Nick had worked to buy that house and even if she was mad at him for everything she didn't wanted to take anything away from him, after all she wasn't that kind of person and she still cared for him, she still loved him. Nick offered to buy her an apartment, but Miley also didn't agree considering that it was almost the same thing, stealing his money, so they both agree on living in the same house until Miley could afford a new place.

* * *

Hi Guys, this is a story that I started writing a while ago and I'm really exited about and I really like it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and please review it :)

This is just the pilot the next ones will be longer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day_

Miley woke up after another bad night, ever since she started sleeping alone in the guest room she didn't seemed to get any sleep at all, she missed her husband and she wished she could have him back.

She walked into the kitchen hoping to see Nick making his breakfast but like always he had already left for work, she walked to the fridge to take the juice out and found a note from Nick "please, buy some food, there is money in my room" she sighed as she threw the note to the trashcan, oh how she missed when he would leave notes like that one, but instead of asking for food he would say "have a nice day beautiful, I love you".

Miley was now walking through the corridors of the supermarket after a long morning at work, she was working at a daycare center that was near Nick's house and she loved it there, she only worked from 7:00am to 1:00pm so that left her a lot of free time.

"Hello?" she said answering her phone as she walked through the corridors of the super market "Miles!" said Jen, Miley's best friend "Jen!" said Miley trying to sound as happy she could.

On the other line of the phone, Jen sighed knowing that her best friend was hurting deeply, she decided not to ask her what was wrong knowing that it would only make her more upset than she already was "nothing much, I was calling to ask you if you could pick up Kylie from preschool today, and watch her until Ryan and I come back from a doctor appointment" Jen knew Miley would say yes, she loved Kylie her four years old daughter "of course! She can even stay for the night, I love having her with me, we can go to the park and make cookies" said Miley for the first time in days she had a real smile on her face, Jen giggled while running her had through her small baby bump, she was just 5 months pregnant and that day she and her husband Ryan would find out what they were having "sure she can stay if you want, I will make her bag so you can pick it up before you pick her up from school" "okay, what time does she comes out of school?" asked Miley as she grabbed some ingredients that she needed to make cookies and putted them on her shopping car "1:55 so you still got 30 minutes, thanks Miles, love you" said Jen before hanging up the phone.

Miley quickly dialed Nick's number and waited for him to pick up "what do you want Miley?" said Nick harshly as he signed some work papers "umm, I wanted to ask if you are okay with Kylie staying today with us?" she said taken back by the way he talked to her "do whatever you want, isn't that what you always do?" he asked not bothering to take his eyes out of his work papers "that's not true Nick" said Miley softly she was being once again hurt by his words "do whatever you want, if you still are shopping buy me shampoo" and then he hanged up on his wife.

He sighed as he looked at the pictures of Miley on his desk he had like four pictures one of her and three of them together, she looked so happy, yet still he had manage to ruin her beautiful smile, he knew he should never talk to her the way he had just done it. But he was mad, not at her but at himself, for letting such an amazing girl like Miley, slip out of his hands.

But somehow all the anger that he had built up inside of him always seemed to come out on Miley, and he hated it but he couldn't helped it.

_With Miley:_

She looked down at her phone as she pressed end call, tears were ready to fall from her beautiful blue eyes, she hated how much Nick had changed, she kind of felt that it was her fault that he was like that, after all she was the one that asked for divorce not him, she pushed the thought to the back of her head and wiped her tears, thinking on Kylie, that made her smile again.

_The next day:_

It was about 2:00pm Miley was in the kitchen making a sandwich for herself and Nick was watching TV in the living room, Kylie had already left.

"My mom wants us both to go to her house today, she says that it is very important for both of us to go, not just me" he said before sitting on the kitchen island.

Denise, Nick's mom, loved Miley like a daughter, Miley's mom passed away when Miley was 14, and Denise kind of took place as a mother in Miley's life since she was 18 that was when Nick and her started dating.

"Okay" said Miley agreeing with him, the truth was that she couldn't wait to see Denise and Nick's family, she loved them, and they loved Miley too. Nick glanced at Miley's sandwich and grabbed it "hey that's mine" she said protesting, she reach out to grab her sandwich, but Nick quickly bitted it "who paid for the ingredients huh? It's mine now" he said with a smirk "stop being immature Nick, give it back" she said looking at Nick in the eyes for the first time in months "I'm the immature one? You are the one that just keeps running away from her problems instead of facing them, or trying to solve them" he said obviously to the divorce.

Miley looked at him in disbelieve and shook her head "I tried to work them out, but you just didn't cope Nick!" she yelled at him, finally her tolerance was coming to an end, she was tired and she couldn't help it anymore "how can you fix something that was never wrong Miley, everything in our marriage was fine until you sign up for divorce!" he yelled back "no it wasn't Nick, I was broken, I was unhappy Nick!" she yelled while they were yelling they started to get closer to each other, so now they were face to face "you see our marriage like such a bad thing Miley, why, because you got fucking tired of me, I gave you everything, and still you were unhappy?!" he yelled graving her both arms firmly "tell me Miley what did you want me to buy you a fucking mansion, an airplane, a fucking beach, I'm not rich! I can't buy you that, but I gave you love, still that wasn't enough for you was it?! Was it?!" he yelled getting even more mad by each second, Miley looked down as tears started to fall from her baby blue eyes "get the fuck away from me Nick, are hurting me, let go!" she yelled, Nick instantly let go of her realizing that he was holding her too tight "yes you are right Nick, I fucking hate you!" she said looking directly into his eyes, before running out of the kitchen to her bedroom "fuck!" cursed Nick under his breath, he then hit the kitchen wall multiply times, trying to hurt himself just as much as he hurt Miley "good way of winning her back you idiot!" he said to himself.

Miley slammed her door and lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, hugging a teddy bear that Nick got her on their first date at a carnival.

Nick knocked on Miley's bedroom door, it was 6:30pm they were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago but Miley was still in her bedroom, he knocked again and since she didn't answered he decided to walk in only to find her sleeping on the bed, he smiled small as he saw how cute she look, but his smiled quickly fade away as he saw red marks on her bare arms, knowing that he was the one that did that to her, maybe it was not intentionally, but still he did it, he walked over her and kissed her forehead "Miley wake up" he said softly, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Nick "don't touch me" she said firmly, still her voice came out choppy "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "get out of my room, I will be out in 10 minutes" she said while standing up.

10 minutes later Miley walked out of her room, wearing casual cloth, she didn't even bother to look at Nick, she just walked straight to his car. Nick sighed as he watched her walked away, he look in the mirror and fixed his shirt before walking out of the house.

* * *

Hope you liked it! don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aunty Miley!" yelled Savannah as she opened the door, she was Nick's niece "hey baby girl, can me and uncle Nick come in?" asked Miley, looking down at the sweet kid "yes you can and grandma says, that she wants to talk to you uncle Nicky" she said as Miley picked her up, giving her a big bear hug "okay I'll go see what she wants" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Miley placed Savannah back on the floor and walked outside to the backyard where Nick's sisters were "hi guys" she said with a small smile "Aunty Miley" yelled Jayden "hey cutie, I miss you" she said smiling down at him "can you play with me?" asked Jayden "I will in a minute sweetheart, let me talk to your parents first" the 4 years old kid nodded his head and went back to playing with his siblings and cousins, they were Nick's nephews and nieces, Nick had 2 big sisters. Nina was the oldest one married to Ian and they had 3 kids: Savannah 6 years old, Jayden 4 years old and Austin 2 years old and then was Victoria who was married to Taylor and they had 2 kids: Tobias and Tamara 1 year old and the last kid was Nick.

With Nick and Denise:

"Hi mom" said Nick kissing her cheek "hello Nicholas" said Denise as she stopped doing what she was doing and looking at her youngest son "Savannah said you wanted to talk to me?" he said while grabbing a cookie from a plate "oh! Yes Nick" she said.

"I have organized a family trip to Costa Rica, we are leaving on Saturday this will be your last chance to show Miley that you really love her and that you don't want the divorce, I know you want to save your marriage, and I truly believe that you can, but the way that you treat Miley is not the way I taught you to treat woman sweetheart" she couldn't lie she was disappointed in her son but at the same time she really wanted to help her youngest kid to save his marriage, but she knew it was going to be hard considering that Nick and Miley were in really bad terms.

"thanks mom, I'm going but I don't think Miley will want to come, and even worse share a room and a bed with me" he said with a sigh, he was wishing he could go back in time and change everything he did wrong even the fight that they had in the morning for something so stupid.

"I will make sure she goes, but you need to stop taking all your anger out on her, I know that it's hard because you love her and you don't want to divorce her, but don't take out your anger with yourself on her because you are only making things worse" she said, Denise walked over Nick and placed her hand in his cheek "you need to stop working so much Nick I know your that's what you learned from your dad but you saw how that went with your father he missed every single birthday of you and your sisters, he wasn't there when you got married, he wasn't there for his first grandchild birth he missed everything because of his job and look how it ended; he worked so hard and stressed himself so much that he ended up passing away" it was true Nick's dad was hypertensive and he never made time to go to the doctors and get medications so at the end he just had a heart attack and died in the moment

"I don't want that to happen to my son, I don't want you missing the pregnancy of any of your kids, when you have them, I want you to help Miley and be with her during those amazing months I never got to share with your father, I want you in the birth of your kids, celebrate your anniversary with Miley, your kids birthday's, everything Nick, learn from your father's mistakes, don't make them again Nick, the concept that you had of a father and husband is the guy working and bringing money to the family and that's all, but it's not Nick, even though I looked happy from the outside I wasn't in the inside, I suffered, not only because your father missed seeing his kids grown and well every special moment with me, but also because it hurt me to know he would have never putted me in first place it was always work first, and that was not fair, not for me, not for you or your sisters, he hurt us all badly and he taught our kids a wrong concept of a family" she wiped the tear that had escaped Nick's eyes and kissed his forehead, talking about his father always was a difficult subject for Nick, because like his mother said he really did hurt Nick as a little kid, teen and adult "don't make Miley suffer like I did Nick and when you have your own kids, don't make them suffer the way you did, you are on time to change and be a better husband and in the future a father and grandfather, but if you don't change now you will lose your wife and your opportunity to have a wonderful family" and with that Denise left the kitchen and went outside to the backyard.

"Miley sweetie, can I talk to you?" asked Denise waving Miley over, Miley smiled at her and nodded her head as she stood up and walked over.

"I have organized a family trip to Costa Rica, and I would really appreciate if you come with us, you know, you are like my own daughter Miley, and I know that you and Nick aren't exactly on good terms right now, but maybe this is what you and Nick need to reconstruct your marriage".

"Denise I don't know, I have tried everything to make it work for the past 2 years, but he just seems to be so focus on work that he doesn't realize that he has a wife waiting for him at home every night, he has hurt me so many times Denise, you have no idea how much I love him, but I can't keep doing this to myself, neither to him he needs to realize somehow that what he is doing is wrong, not because he is hurting my feelings and it's destroying our marriage, but because it is unhealthy to work and overstress yourself that much" she said trying to explain herself to Denise who just smiled and nodded her head, she understood Miley's point perfectly, because she had been in her place before "I know Miley I totally understand, and I also know the reason of why Nick acts that way, but it's not my place to tell you, he has to tell you, he has to apologize, he has to make things right, both of you need to solve things up, not me, I can only help but it's not my place to tell you how he feels about this, or to tell him how you feel about this, you both need to sit down and talk your feelings out. That's why I think this vacation will be good for the both of you".

Miley thought about it for a second before nodding her head and sighing "I will go on the vacations Denise but this is his last chance, he blows it away and it's over I don't care how much it will hurt me, it will be all over" said Miley maturely.

Denise nodded her head happy, hoping her son won't blow away his last opportunity to make everything right "now I'm gonna talk to Nick" said Miley walking away from her mother-in-law.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Nick sitting on a chair with his head in both of his hands "Nick" she said standing in front of him, she was trying hard not to give in and hug him, "Mile?" Nick looked up at her almost as soon as he heard her voice.

–Mile- she thought, he hadn't called her that in a long time, he stood up and walked closer to her "I-I'm sorry for starting an argument in the morning and for grabbing that way, I would never do that on purpose, it was just the moment" he said truthfully.

Miley took a step back and a deep breath before talking "I know you are" she said before making a small pause "your mom told me about the vacations, I decided to go" she said stuttering.

Nick smiled big and opened his mouth to say something "but" Miley said before Nick could say anything, he closed his mouth and sighed he should have known it was too good to be true "this doesn't mean that we will call off the divorce, this is your last chance Nick, it would hurt me to leave you, but it will hurt me more being in a marriage were I feel like I'm not important enough to my husband" she said holding back tears, for the first time she had told Nick one of the reasons of why she wanted to divorce him "Miley I didn't know you felt that way-" Miley shook her head and sighed meanwhile wiping a tear that had fell from her eyes "save it, I don't want to hear it right now, I'm giving you this chance but, don't expect me to easily forgive and forget everything that had happened, because it will take me a while, even though you should know that I'm willing to put everything in the past, if you promise to try to make our marriage work" she said gaining confidence from nowhere.

Nick looked at her surprised but at the same time glad that she was finally opening more to him "I promise I will try my best" he said sincerely "I hope so, now go outside your nieces and nephews are waiting for you, I'm going for a walk I'll be back in 20 minutes for dinner" said Miley meanwhile wiping her tears away, she tried to avoid Nick's gaze, but she failed at it "be careful okay call me if anything happens" he told her looking at her directly in the eyes, Miley looked away and mumbled "whatever" Nick sighed at her words.

* * *

Don't forget to review it! next one coming out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sighed and said "I don't know how am I supposed to act around you now that you have given me this last change, but I'm still your husband and I do care about you, I will try my hardest to make this work but please open up to me more okay at least try to, because I miss my wife and best friend, just as much as you miss the old me" he said softly and after that the kitchen went silence, the only thing you could hear were Miley's sobs "can I hug you?" asked Nick doubtful.

Miley nodded her head softly and within seconds Nick was holding her, he kissed her forehead a few times trying to calm her down "I'll do my best to change, I promise Miley" he whispered, Miley slowly pulled away and looked at him to the eyes "I hope you do Nicky" she said letting his old nickname slip from her lips.

Nick smiled big at the sound of his nickname and was tented to give her a kiss in that moment, but Miley had other plans "I will be back soon" she said looking down again, she grabbed her phone and wallet and left for a walk.

...

Miley and Nick were both getting ready to head off to the airport where they were gonna meet with Nick's family, things have been pretty awkward between the two of them it was obvious that they were both settling down with this new situation, but even if only one and a half day had passed since Miley and Nick had their small talk, Nick was already trying to make things work, he had made breakfast, the two past mornings, he washed the dishes, and also helped clean up the house the only thing that didn't changed was that he stayed at work until 1:30am with the excuse that he needed to sort some things out before leaving.

Still Miley was pretty upset about it, she admitted making breakfast and cleaning the house were pretty nice gestures, but it was not what Miley wanted, the only thing that she wanted, was for him to put her on top his priorities instead of his work, but apparently it was impossible for Nick.

Miley came down the stairs while carrying her purse and suitcase "here" he said taking the stuff from her "I will take this to the car you go and make sure everything is locked" Miley had to resist the urge to kiss him in that moment, he looked so sexy, he had a V-neck black t-shirt that actually she had gotten him, and his beard was slightly growing out, witch to her, was the hottest thing ever.

...

Almost 7 hours after departing from LAX they got to Costa Rica and went straight to a house that Denise had rent, right next to the beach.

"Miley, Nick that is your bedroom" said Denise while pointing to a door down the hallway.

"You can have the bed Nick" she said placing her bag right next to the couch "no, it's okay you can have it" he said "sleeping in a couch can't be good for your back" she said, it was true though Nick had a really bad back injury when he was 17 while playing basketball and since then his back would bug him every now and then, they even had to buy a special mattress for their bed when they got married.

"I think I can survive two weeks sleeping in a couch Miley, you can have the bed"

"I'm trying to be nice to you Nick why can't you just sleep on the bed" she said but it came a little more harsh than expected.

"oh and now you decide to be nice to me?" he said taken back by the tone of her previous expression.

"you're seriously impossible, have fun sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks jerk" she said with a glare and then left the room.

Nick threw himself at the couch "I'm such a dick" he said with a groan.

...

The next four days passed by pretty fast, Miley mainly spent her time playing in the beach with Nick's nieces and nephews and every now and then she would catch Nick looking at her, but she felt like he wasn't doing anything to win her back.

She was sitting on the beach waiting for the sun to set when she suddenly heard his shy voice "hi" he said while sitting down next to her "hey " she said softly while keeping her eyes set on the sea.

Neither of them said a thing all they did was stare at the sea, minutes passed until Miley finally said something "I think it's amazing and gorgeous the way the sun and sea collide into one" her voice sounding more beautiful than ever in Nick's ears.

"Yeah, remember when we used to watch the clouds back when we were dating?" he turned his head so he could see how the sun made her face glow, one thing that he used to enjoyed back then when things seemed to be perfect.

Miley smiled at the memory but still didn't look at him, she hoped things now were as simple as they were back then "see that one?" she asked as she point to one that looked like dog "the one that looks like a pig?" he asked clueless.

Miley laughed at him remembering also how bad he was at this "it looks like a dog not like a pig" Nick laughed "it looks like a pig to me" truth to be told he didn't even see the cloud he was too busy admiring her beauty.

"Look at that one it looks like a smiley face" he said pointing to one that was just above them.

Miley didn't even looked at the cloud Nick's hand caught her attention, his finger to be more exact, she grabbed his hand and ran her fingers through his ring finger "you putted it back" she said referring to his wedding band.

"I actually never took it off, when you took your engagement ring and wedding band off, I putted mine in my chain next to your purity ring and my dog tag" he grabbed her hand and rubbed his finger against her skin "I hope that soon you will put yours back on" he said softly, you could hear in his voice that he was really hurt just as much as Miley was.

Miley looked at him "I do too" she said with a shy smile.

_Nick_

Everything had to be perfect, I knew she liked her toast with a lot of peanut butter and not too much jam. Her pancakes needed to be drowning in syrup with blueberries on the top and a little bit of fudge, and finally her coffee with a little bit of milk and 2 tablespoons of sugar. Only God knows how with everything she eats, she is so skinny.

I went out to the front yard of the house where they were some white roses and cut three of them, cutting also all of their thorns. Then I went back inside and placed everything on a tray making sure everything was perfectly situated.

I stood by the door looking down at the tray once again making sure it was okay, I was nervous, it's been a while since I made her breakfast and I hoped I did everything as she liked it. Taking one last deep breath I placed my hand in the door handle.

This was it _Day 1_ had officially started...

* * *

_Guys I'm so sorry! Where I live is summer so I've been at my beach house the whole summer, and unfortunately I don't have internet over there, I did write a lot and not only this stories but other ones that I have in mind and will post as soon as I finish one of the two that I'm writing right now, I hope you like this chapter._

_I want to thank: NileyFanatic/MissQueenyB/TeamCyrusAndBB/PopPrincess9500/mileybiggestfan. For reviewing my story it really means a lot to me. And I also want to thank everyone that favorited or followed it._

_Review/faorite/follow_


End file.
